


All for Fukamachi’s Daughter

by cloudlake



Category: Time Traveler: The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: An alternate ending to Time Traveller: the Girl Who Leap Through Time.The movie doesn’t clarify who Akari’s dad is. If Kazuo Fukamachi is her dad, this might change how he reacts in the story.





	All for Fukamachi’s Daughter

As Fukamachi raises his hand to erase Akari’s memories, the image of her mother flashes in his mind. Akari will have to live with the same mental breakdowns as Kazuko did. 

_You know the law, YOU CAN’T CHANGE THE PAST._

_But your being there for Kazuko did. And it affects this daughter of yours. You also made a promise to see her again. It only brings you both hurt._

_Is there anything you can do for your daughter?_

Moving her out of the way to safety, he teleports from the scene.

…

Stretching, Akari wakes up under the kotatsu just like she has for the past several weeks. Snuggling up next to Ryota, she sighs with contentment.

Click. The events from yesterday!

“What day is it!?” she shouts loud enough for the whole apartment complex to hear.

Rubbing his eyes, Ryota grumbles, “March 3. Why?”

“What year?” she demands.

“1974. Why?” he insists.

Her arms fly around him and she sobs into his shoulder. “You were on that bus. The one that was going to go over the cliff last night.”

“Shhhh,” Ryota soothes, and runs a hand over her hair. “A man got on at the next stop and told me that I needed to go back to my apartment and that my dad would be ok. I think he was that Fukamachi-san that you were trying to meet.”

…

Fukamachi watches the history recording of his daughter with her first love and closes his eyes.

“So you were the one responsible for changing the past?” a gruff voice shouts.

“Yes.”

“She’ll be stuck in the past now.”

“It’s what she would want. I’ve informed her mother.” Hand cuffs slap onto his wrists, but he holds his head high. “It was the one thing I could do for my daughter.”


End file.
